Le Chasseur Qui Murmurait A L'Oreille Des Loups
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles revient chez lui après six ans d'absence sous le tutelle de son oncle Christopher Argent. Bien décidé a connaitre la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et de la meute Hale, il va rencontrer la nouvelle meute protectrice de la ville et bien évidemment Derek Hale. Des anciens amis, des nouvelles têtes vienne en aide au jeune chasseur pour combattre une ennemi très proche de lui
1. Prologue

**Bonjour les louveteaux, voici une fiction surprise en collaboration avec Ma beta IantoIsAlive, je vous laisse juger de se prologue.**

 **Précision:**

 **1) je ne sais combien de chapitres elle fera**

 **2) C'est une fiction sterek (oui again lol)**

 **3) C'est une Happy End**

 **4) Surprise a l'intérieur.**

 **Pour des détails je vous annonce que la famille Argent et Stilinski sont liés, que Claudia et Victoria sont décédées le soir de l'incendie dans le manoir Hale, que John et décédé le soir de l'incendie a quelques kilomètres de là.**

 **Voila pour de plus amples informations, je vous conseille de lire la suite ou de contacter votre opérateur sterek le plus proche et dans les meilleurs délais.**

 **Bonne lecture et bien sur rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 00**

 **L** e jeune chasseur savait qu'en revenant à Beacon Hills après toutes ses années pour connaître la vérité, la situation serait compliquée. **M** ais à ce point il ne s'en serait pas douté.

 **L** e voilà courant dans la forêt, pourchassant une meute de loups meurtrière. **H** eureusement pour lui, l'entraînement de son mentor pendant les six dernières années en France avait sculpté son corps et l'avait préparé pour l'endurance physique de sa vie de chasseur.

 **I** l ne devait pas s'occuper de l'alpha, son tuteur allait lui faire mordre la poussière, sa cousine et lui devaient s'occuper de ses deux bêtas de tête, les six autres étaient dans les filets de ses frères d'armes.

 **I** l fit un signe de la tête à sa cousine et se séparèrent pour pourchassé chacun un des bêtas.

 **Q** uant au détour d'un gros rocher il tomba sur son adversaire qui s'en prenait à un autre loup. **L** a beauté du loup en difficulté lui coupa le souffle, des yeux d'un bleu profond, un visage clair et sans défaut, des lèvres fines qui semblaient douces, des cheveux châtains aux boucles souples.

 **L** e chasseur sauta sur l'arbre face à lui, se percha debout sur la première grosse branche, il posa son masque sur son visage et remonta la capuche de son tee shirt a capuche bleu. **P** uis il sortit ses dagues de leur support accrochés à l'arrière de sa ceinture. **I** l s'élança sur le loup ennemi et planta ses armes. **L** e hurlement de douleur que poussa le loup fit fleurir un sourire sordide sur ses lèvres. **L** e loup se retourna quand enfin il les retira pour recommencer.

_ **Je ne** **sais pas qui tu es chasseur mais ton masque de renard ne va pas m'empêcher de te sortir les boyaux pour m'en faire un collier** **souvenir** **…**

_ **Trop de blablas pour moi, tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur et sans âme, tu vas bientôt mourir donc à ta place je** **ferais** **ma prière …**

 **_ Et c'est moi qui parle trop** , le loup sortit ses griffes, s'approcha et griffa sa veste en cuir rouge au niveau du cœur.

_ **Et merde** , fit le chasseur désinvolte **, il va me tuer, une veste toute neuve** …

_ **Tes petits couteaux ne font que des blessures superficielles** , la créature se rapprocha à nouveau dangereusement faisant luire ses yeux bleus tueurs d'innocents, **je vais te croquer petit chaperon** …

 **L** e loup hurla et se tordit de souffrance, deux douleurs lui brûlèrent, il tenta de vérifier son dos mais plus il bougeait plus son dos le brûlait comme s'il y avait le feu à l'intérieur de son dos.

 **L** e chasseur fit tournoyer ses deux lames ensanglantées devant son masque et se mit à ricaner.

_ **Pathétique** **loup ! Mes lames sont enduites d'une aconit rare, l'aconit** **argentée** **, donnant aux loups des sensations de** **brûlures** **intense** **s, elle v** **a petit à petit** **brûler** **tes muscles, puis le poison va circuler jusqu'à ton cerveau et faire une sorte de court-circuit arrêtant la circulation du sang dans tout ton corp** **s. Tu vas** **mourir dans d'atroces douleurs**. Stiles s'approcha du loup bouclé qui le regardait avec peur et fascination, **sauve toi petit loup, cours et évite les ennuis.**

_ **Pourquoi** **?**

 **_ Pourquoi quoi ?** Demanda le chasseur qui pencha la tête pour essayer de comprendre le sens de la question.

_ **Pourquoi** **me** **laisse-tu** **partir** **? P** **ourquoi ne pas me tuer comm** **e vo** **us les chasseurs avaient l'habitude de faire** **?**

 **_ As-tu envie de mourir ?**

 **_ Non ?**

 **_ Voilà une bonne raison, et puis j'ai un cerveau comparé à d'autres chasseurs, je sais** **reconnaître** **des gentils louloups** , le chasseur sourit sous son masque, le loup vit à travers les trous du masque, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur violette.

_ **Émissaire !**

 **_ Chasseu** **r-é** **missaire je préfère** **.**

 **_ C'est quand même paradoxal comme profession** **.**

 **_ Mais** **Boucle** **d'or, je suis un être paradoxal** , fit Stiles en riant. **Je** **t'aime bien toi** **,** **quel** **est** **ton nom ?**

 **_ Donner mon nom** **à** **un chasseur c'est comme vouloir donner son sang involontairement** **à** **un vampire assoiffé.**

_ **En plus d'être mignon tu es malin et intelligent, ton alpha doit être fier de toi**. Le chasseur se tourna et commença à partir, **je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski** , Stiles tourna la tête et enleva son masque **, je pense qu'on sera amené à se revoir, ne m'oublie pas** , Stiles tendis l'oreille vers un bruit de pas, plusieurs personnes arrivaient dans leur direction **, ta meute arrive je te laisse, au revoir …**

 **_ Isaac, Isaac Lahey du clan …**

_ **Hale !** **Je** **sais, je voulais juste savoir si tu me prendrais pour un ennemi** , Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil **, à bientôt beau gosse.**

 **S** tiles se mit à courir sautant au-dessus du corps sans vie de l'abomination qu'il venait de tuer, puis disparut dans la nuit. **I** saac eut le temps de noter la fragrance de caramel et de pêches que dégageait son sauveur.

 **I** l sentit son alpha et sa meilleure amie arriver sur les lieux, Derek Hale avança en conquérant observant la situation et Cora se posta devant Isaac essayant de comprendre par elle-même la situation.

_ **Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai dit de rester avec nous !**

 **I** saac baissa la tête devant la colère de son alpha.

_ **Derek !** Cora rappela à l'ordre son frère, ils avaient déjà discuté de sa façon de parler à ses bêtas, mais Derek était trop en colère contre lui-même pour y faire cas.

_ **Désolé** **Isaac mais ce soir nous avons rencontré** **d'étranges** **chasseurs, malheureusement je crois que nous avons des visiteurs sur mon territoire et je n'aime pas ça.**

 **_ Un chasseur vient de me sauver la vie, il a dit qu'il était un chasseu** **r-é** **missaire** **,** **je ne savais pas que ça existait.**

 **D** erek se tourna vers son beta, la situation devenait compliquée, sa meute n'avait pas d'émissaire, mais possédait le Nemeton. **L** a meute qui venait de débarquer sur son territoire avait un émissaire mais voulait justement le Nemeton. **I** l lui fallait au plus vite un émissaire dans sa meute sinon beaucoup d'autres meutes allaient débarquer dans sa ville et voudraient la revendiquer.

_ **Rentrons** **,** **tu m'expliqueras tout au manoir et demain je** **viendrai** **faire ma ronde avec Peter, vous reprenez les cours.**

 **D** erek partit sans autre préambule laissant sa sœur et son ami souffler un peu.

 **A** quelques mètres de là, un chasseur plus âgé observa d'un arbre et prit des notes mentales, cachant son odeur et ses rythmes cardiaques grâce à un objet magique que lui avait confectionné Stiles. **I** l se demandait encore si tout cela était une bonne idée, il allait devoir discuter avec Allan et Peter de son retour et de la situation à Beacon Hills, Christopher Argent sauta souplement au sol.

_ **John … Claudia … êtes-vous** **sûr** **de ce que vous faites ?** Chris soupira déjà las de cette histoire et partit dans la direction opposée de la meute.

* * *

A dans deux semaine pour le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 1

Bon il m'a ete demandé avec insistance ... euh plaisir et gentillesse, donc c'est avec plaisir et joie que je vous offre ce chapitre.

NE ME POSEZ PAS LA QUESTION, C EST UNE STEREK, j'explique pourquoi de cette explication, un personnage OOC nommée A... est en couple avec Derek dans le debut de la fiction. voila alors me demander pas si c'est une sterek.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous

* * *

Le Chasseur Qui Murmurait A L'Oreille Des Loups

Chapitre 01

 **L** a rentrée scolaire est pour tous les étudiants une étape dans leur future année scolaire très importante, car ils cherchent à intégrer les groupes d'élites de leur choix. **C** 'est aussi les retrouvailles de certains après deux mois de vacances scolaire où on peut raconter à qui veut bien l'entendre ses joies de vacances, ses amours d'été, ses voyages ou ses rencontres.

 **M** ais c'est aussi les retrouvailles avec les professeurs, aimés ou pas.

 **L** ydia Martin, reine des abeilles incontestée du lycée de Beacon Hills High School et Banshee de par sa nature surnaturelle, arriva dans la nouvelle Chevrolet de son ex petit-ami Jackson Whittemore, devenu le compagnon loup garou naturel de Peter Hale, alpha. **D** epuis la veille au soir, elle avait la bougeotte, trépignait d'impatience malgré le fait que la nuit dernière la meute avait été attaquée par une meute rivale voulant s'approprier le territoire de Beacon Hills sous la protection de Derek Hale actuel Alpha de la ville.

 **E** lle avait appris que ses amis d'enfance étaient revenus de France après un départ précipité il y a de ça, six ans. **M** ême si elle était restée en contact avec sa meilleure amie Alison, en ce qui concerne le petit garçon qui était amoureux d'elle pendant leur enfance, rien n'avait filtré. **E** lle savait que lui aussi était de retour, mais comment allait-elle le revoir, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était à l'enterrement de John et Claudia Stilinski, avant son départ hystérique vers l'état français.

 **J** ackson savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné la véritable raison de son enthousiasme très prononcé de ce jour, de toute façon il était trop zen pour vouloir s'énerver, passer la nuit avec Peter lui avait fait du bien et pas que moralement.

 **S** eule Erica Reyes, louve beta de Derek Hale, était au courant, normal que Lydia lui ait révélé la vérité, elle aussi avait été amie avec le jeune homme et la douce Allison.

 **A** iden Carver, ancien loup garou alpha de la meute de Deucalion, Alpha des alphas, compagnon naturel de Lydia, avait préféré ne pas poser de question, il savait que si la jeune fille voulait lui parler, elle le ferait en temps voulu, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la Banshee, il savait que cela pouvait faire très mal.

 **S** cott McCall ancien loup beta de Peter Hale devenu Véritable alpha par sa propre volonté, était aux pays des licornes avec son compagnon et beta personnel Liam Dunbar. **U** n petit blond sexy mais au caractère impulsif et vindicatif, ne voyait absolument pas l'état de la Banshee, en fait, il le sentait plus qu'il ne le voyait, mais avoir dans ses bras son amoureux lui suffisait, il ne voulait pas énerver Lydia plus que de raison.

 **B** oyd Vernon, grand black à la distillation courte en paroles, plus sage que brutal, observait la Banshee silencieusement, mais surtout essaya de calmer sa compagne Cora Hale, sœur cadette de son Alpha Derek Hale, car voir Lydia aussi électrique, énervait beaucoup la louve.

 **M** alia Hale, elle, préférait surveiller le petit con qui sortait et COUCHAIT avec son abruti de père, elle était nouvelle dans la meute. **A** près des années transformées en coyote garou suite à la mort de ses parents adoptifs lors d'un accident de voiture, qui elle l'apprit plus tard, n'en était pas un, était redevenue humaine grâce à l'intervention de Lydia et de sa compagne Kira Yukimura.

 **K** ira Yukimura, Kitsune de foudre, a débarqué de New York l'année précédente et ayant combattu avec la meute contre Deucalion. **E** lle était dans sa bulle, cherchant un moyen pour approcher Lydia et lui demander de se calmer car elle commençait sérieusement à l'angoisser.

 **I** saac était plutôt dans ses pensées, le souvenir de la veille au soir était encore bien présent, il se souvenait parfaitement du visage pâle et parfait de son sauveur, de sa voix mélodieuse et sensuelle malgré la froideur dont il avait fait face au beta qui l'avait attaqué, de cette douce odeur de caramel et de pêches passant au-dessus de celle acre du sang et de l'aconit. **M** ais ce qui l'avait frappé c'était sa gentillesse à son égard, de sa douceur contrastant avec son métier de chasseur. **M** ais bien sûr Isaac s'était contenté de décrire la scène à Derek et avait omis de donner tous ces détails à son Alpha.

 **D** erek Hale qui avait amené Isaac et Cora, était resté auprès de sa voiture avec sa concubine du moment Adelaïde Vertigo. **U** ne Alpha aux mensurations dignes des pin-up de l'époque, toute courbes et rondeurs qui faisaient son bonheur du moment.

 **L** a situation de la veille l'avait un peu, beaucoup énervé, il n'avait pas senti l'arrivée des chasseurs, mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'est que son oncle savait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire et aussi qu'Isaac avait omis de lui dire des informations. **D** erek ne s'en offusquait pas, il était sûr qu'à un moment donné il lui dirait ce qu'il lui avait caché.

 **D** erek sentit dans l'air quelque chose d'étrange, comme un claquement de vent fouettant son visage, devant lui un SUV noir aux vitres teintées se stoppa. **L** e conducteur baissa sa vitre laissant à Derek le loisir de découvrir un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, un ami de la famille. La situation était quand même paradoxale, l'homme au volant du SUV s'appelait Christopher Argent, et son métier autre que marchand d'armes était chasseur de créatures surnaturelles, mais à l'inverse des autres chasseurs et malgré que sa femme soit morte lors de l'incendie qui avait décimé sa vie et la famille Hale. **L** e chasseur avait continué à chasser uniquement les créatures sanguinaires et préférait juger par lui-même si ceux qu'il chassait étaient dignes de vivre ou de mourir.

 **C** hristopher Argent ne fit cas des loups présents, embrassa sa fille Allison et la vit s'éloigner vers la meute Hale – McCall, il soupira et repartit en pensant à son neveu qui allait débarquer. **I** l savait que Stiles aimait soigner ses entrées.

 **A** delaïde fut la première à sentir cette incroyable puissance brute et vierge, elle sortit de la camaro de Derek et chercha des yeux qui pouvait dégager cette délicieuse odeur de caramel chaud et de pêches gorgées de jus.

 **D** erek vit en premier le sursaut d'Isaac, son beta cherchait quelque chose des yeux, il le vit humer l'air. **D** erek comprit que la personne qui approchait était connue d'Isaac, pourtant Derek connaissait toutes les personnes qui fréquentait son beta. **P** uis Derek eut comme un vertige, un frisson le parcourra de tout son corps, une moto passa devant lui et malgré l'odeur de l'essence, l'odeur de sucre fondu et de fruits mûrs lui donna l'envie de plonger son nez dans le cou de la personne qui arrivait.

 **I** l vit un jeune homme s'arrêter devant sa meute, Allison Argent soufflait de lassitude, Lydia et Erica irradiaient de joie, Isaac baissait le regard confus et excité, quand le motard enleva son casque. **D** erek sentit tout son corps se réchauffer en un instant, jamais il n'avait connu ça, il ne connaissait pas le motard et pourtant le voir, là, devant lui, cet inconnu, lui donnait un afflux d'hormones et d'envie.

_ **A ta place j'irais voir qui c'est !** Murmura Peter de loin, Derek sentit l'ironie et le sarcasme dans la voix de son oncle, il devait sûrement savoir qui était le jeune qui faisait bouillir ses sens.

_ **J'espère pour toi Derek que c'est moi que te fais cet effet** , cracha Adelaïde verte de colère.

_ **Arrête ton char, Miss Monde, tu vas perdre ton charme et te transformer en vilaine sorcière de l'ouest** , Peter se stoppa un instant, faisant semblant de réfléchir, **ah mais non, tu es déjà une vilaine sorcière de l'ouest, c'est juste que tu as** **forcé** **sur la poudre de riz.**

_ **Je ne te permets pas …**

_ **Fermez la tous les deux** , Derek devait s'éloigner au plus vite, il était troublé, excité et devait absolument partir d'ici avant de commettre un viol, **on s'en va,** **j'appellerai Isaac** **à** **l'interclasse**.

* * *

Derek est toujours Derek et Peter sera ... et bien Peter quoi, et je sais deja que vous n'aimez pas Adelaide, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais attendez de la connaitre, vous la detesterez encore plus.


	3. Chapter 2

**Comme promis cette semaine je vous poste un chapitre de cette fiction et un chapitre de un amour de professeur.**

 **Dans ce chapitre nous aborderons la complicité/rivalité de Stiles et Alison, les retrouvailles avec Erica et Lydia et surtout une menace a peine voilé et les raisons du retour de notre chasseur.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

 **A** llison se leva de bonne humeur malgré la course de la veille contre le deuxième beta, une sorte de Golgoth dopé aux hormones de croissance et stéroïdes.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **E** lle avait du mal à venir à bout de ce maudit loup, heureusement pour elle, son cousin débarqua au bon moment pour la tirer d'affaires. **I** l lui avait appris des techniques de combats au corps à corps, mais assez suffisamment pour venir à bout de ce musclor.

 **V** irevoltant sur lui-même, Stiles débarqua sans son masque de renard, dévoilant son visage au loup. **C** ela voulait dire qu'il ne comptait pas laisser vivre le lycanthrope.

 **L** es techniques de combat de Stiles s'apparentaient plus à de la danse, tournant gracieusement sur lui-même, faisant danser ses dagues autour de lui, lacérant le loup à divers endroits.

 **M** algré le visage impassible de Stiles, Alison vit que la flamme de la colère et de la haine brûlait au fond de ses yeux.

 **E** lle savait que s'ils étaient tous revenus à Beacon Hills, c'était principalement pour Stiles et sa soif de vérité et de vengeance. **P** our cette dernière, elle préférait qu'il s'abstienne mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. **S** i son propre père Christopher Argent n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis, une seule autre personne en serait capable, la seule et l'unique Lydia Martin.

_ **Alors cousine, on faiblit ?**

 **_ Tais-toi morveux, il était plus fort que moi, je reconnais les loups plus fort que moi** , Allison remit son arc sur son dos et sauta de la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée.

_ **C'est noble de ta part mais ne t'avoue jamais** **vaincue** **, ils le sentent et après se croient** **invincibles** **…**

 **_** **Tu** **ne m'apprends rien …**

 **S** tiles en avait plus qu'assez du comportement supérieur d'Allison, il adorait sa cousine mais parfois, savoir que c'était les femmes qui contrôlaient et décidaient dans la famille Argent, semblait faire gonfler les chevilles de sa douce cousine et il pouvait devenir très virulent. **P** ourtant elle le savait mais elle oubliait souvent cet état de faits. **I** l lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner quand il se fit interpeller par Allison.

_ **Je te parle, alors évite de me tourner le dos, tu crois sérieusement que tu peux te permettre …** Allison cessa net de parler, les yeux violets de Stiles lui firent comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin.

 **M** ais une rancœur sourde s'était installée entre eux depuis des années malgré l'amour qu'ils se portaient. **L** a mort de Victoria Argent la même nuit que celle de Claudia Argent Stilinski avait brisait leur entente parfaite. **I** ls s'aimaient mais entre eux, la fissure qui se trouvait ne cessait de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

_ **Parle-moi encore comme ça cousine et ça va barder, je ne suis pas ton larbin …**

 **_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Stiles, je suis** **désolée,** **vraiment …**

 **A** llison laissa quelques larmes couler, elle en souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, l'éloignement progressif de son cousin la faisait souffrir et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour retrouver son cousin, c'était de le pousser à bout pour qu'il réagisse.

 **S** tiles entoura Allison de ses bras et la réconforta comme il pouvait, il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

_ **Ce n'est pas grave** **Allison** **,** **viens** **on rentre, je te fais un bon chocolat chaud** **à** **la cannelle et on se** **glissera** **sous la couette devant un épisode de Game Of thrones avant d'aller dormir.**

 **_ Merci !**

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **A** llison sortit de son lit, rayonnante, elle avait entendu Stiles passer devant sa chambre en sifflotant, cela voulait dire qu'il était de très bonne humeur.

 **Q** uelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, elle entendit la voix de Stiles lui demander si elle était visible.

_ **Vas-y entre Stiles, je porte une robe de chambre et des sous-vêtements donc tu peux entrer et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais être intéressé par une fille.**

 **S** tiles se mit sourire à sa cousine.

_ **Vilaine fille** , Stiles fit un clin d'œil à Alison puis ouvrit sa penderie pour en sortir des vêtements.

_ **Que fais-tu encore dans ma penderie, ne me dis pas que tu cherches une tenue pour toi, c'est le premier jour de cours et toi tu vas encore te faire remarquer en portant mes vêtements comme l'année dernière ?**

 **_ Mais non, c'est pour toi** , Stiles farfouilla au fond et ricana quand il trouva son bonheur, Allison le vit sortir une housse de vêtement qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, **voilà ma belle, SURPRISE !**

 **A** llison prit la housse soigneusement, car elle connaissait assez son cousin pour savoir qu'il aimait les blagues tordues. **M** ais quand elle vit le visage grave et solennel de Stiles, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un ensemble tunique pantalon blanc crème. **E** lle tourna le visage vers Stiles qui souriait en lui tendant une paire de talon haut de la même couleur que la tunique.

_ **Je voulais que tu sois la plus belle pour notre retour ici** , Allison lui sauta au cou et lui fit un gros câlin en le remerciant, **allez habill** **e-t** **oi, je vais préparer le petit dej'** , Stiles sortit et laissa la jeune fille prendre sa douche.

 **Q** uand elle descendit dans la cuisine, Allison trouva Stiles discuter tranquillement avec son père tout en buvant un café noir sans sucre **. I** l la vit et déposa sur le comptoir son petit déjeuner, elle fit la bise à son père et avala le plateau que Stiles avait préparé.

 **A** rrivée devant le lycée, Allison envoya un message a son amie Lydia, elle la vit sautiller sur place de loin, entourée par des loups. **E** lle embrassa son père et sortit en courant.

 **_** **Allison** **!** Cria Lydia prenant dans ses bras son amie d'enfance, **tu es superbe.** Lydia la fit tourner sur elle-même, regardant la tenue que portait la jeune femme.

 **P** uis elle regarda autour d'eux et demanda où se trouvait son amour d'enfance, elle entendit Aiden grogner mais n'en fit pas cas.

_ **Tu connais Stiles, il a toujours aimé être le centre d'attention, il …** Un bruit de moto se fit entendre et Lydia vit Allison souffler, elle comprit que Stiles était le motard.

 **L** a moto de Stiles se stoppa net à ses côtés, Lydia était hypnotisée par l'être qui descendit souplement de la moto.

 **S** tiles enleva son casque, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière et mettre un élastique. **I** l fit un sourire et toutes les filles présentes craquèrent devant ce minois.

_ **Bonjour mes princesses, comment elles vont …**

_ **AAAAAAAAAH !**

 **S** tiles se retrouva à terre avec deux blondes sur lui, Erica et Lydia lui avaient sauté dessus comme deux groupies sur un chanteur en vogue.

_ **Bien je vois que je vous ai manqué ?**

 **_ Idiot** **,** **bien sûr que tu nous as manqué** , les filles se relevèrent prestement. Lydia avait un certain standing à préserver, Erica aussi avait une réputation à tenir.

 **I** saac se rapprocha et tendit la main à Stiles pour l'aider à se relever, le sourire que lui fit Stiles fit battre son petit cœur de loup. **M** ais il pouvait sentir des effluves légères d'hormones venant de Derek malgré la distance où il se trouvait.

_ **Merci boucle d'or** , Stiles épousseta l'arrière de jean moulant noir, **tu vois j'avais bien dis que l'on se reverrait.**

 **S** tiles entendit deux grognements bien distincts, il fusilla du regard un grand baraqué qui était très proche de Lydia et une petite au cheveux flamboyants à côtés d'un grand black.

_ **Aiden Carver et … Cora Hale ? C'est bien ça** , Stiles vit les deux se tendre, **comment je peux** **connaître** **vos noms ? C'est simple éta** **nt ch** **asseur et émissaire je me dois de** **connaître** **la meute qui protège cette ville.**

 **S** cott voulait parler mais la sonnerie retentit l'empêchant de demander des réponses sur son terme chasseur.

_ **Je suis un chasseur McCall mais je suis un Argent Stilinski,** Cora se tendit fortement, elle sentit son frère faire de même, **je suis là dans un but précis, vous n'en faites pas** **partie** **, enfin en partie** **,** **et surtout ne vous avisez pas de vous mettre au travers de ma route parce que joyeuse meute de licorne garou toute mignonne ou pas,** les yeux de Stiles se mirent à luire de la couleur violette et sa voix devint caverneuse **, je vous détruirais tous,** puis sa voix redevint normale **, sauf boucle d'or car je l'aime bien, mais nous reparlerons de ça plus tard** **.** Stiles se tourna vers les voitures garées plus loin, **bonjour à toi Peter, je sais que tu m'entends et sache que je suis près cette fo** **is-ci.**

 **S** tiles remit son casque et laissa la meute pour aller garer sa moto, Lydia et Erica regardèrent Allison avec des yeux genre « _tu n'aurais rien à nous dire_ _?_ ». **A** llison souffla lasse, les ennuis commençaient déjà, mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par le jeune homme que Stiles avait surnommé boucle d'or.

* * *

Alors ? Des questions ? Des envies de meurtres ? Des idées ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Allez je suis généreux, et surtout je sais que certains attendent avec impatience la suite.**

 **Dans ce chapitre nous allons avoir des rapprochements, des explications et des revelations.**

 **Adelaide ... Pas tout de suite mais bientot, vous saurez se qu'elle prepare dans peu de temps, elle est vilaine vilaine vilaine mais aussi bien plus que ca.**

 **Bonne lecture mes Licornes Garous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **L** a journée fut intéressante pour tous les loups de la meute, Stiles ne leur avait pas dit un mot de plus sur sa présence et son retour, ni sur sa menace à peine voilée. **M** ais ses aptitudes en cours se révélèrent fort impressionnantes.

 **L** ydia n'avait pas menti le matin même en décrivant Stiles comme étant l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir la surpasser dans les capacités cérébrales, mais ce qui impressionna le plus les loups c'était sa capacité physique. **L** e professeur d'éducation physique les avait initiés au sport de combat et d'endurance. **S** tiles les avait battus à plate couture malgré leur pouvoir et leur capacité physique.

 **I** saac s'était rapproché doucement de Stiles, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée l'un à côté de l'autre, mais le chasseur avait bien remarqué que le bouclé était plus qu'attiré vers sa charmante cousine. **D** erek avait tenté de joindre Isaac pendant la pause déjeuner mais Stiles discutant avec lui de technique de combat, avait intercepté l'appel et avait raccroché sans s'embarrasser plus que ça.

 **E** n fin de journée, Stiles repartit du lycée après avoir récupéré un sac de sport dans le coffre du SUV de Christopher puis prit la direction de la clinique animalière de Beacon Hills.

 **I** l demanda gentiment à Chris, avant de partir, s'il pouvait ramener Isaac chez son Alpha, Chris aperçut un léger sourire fleurir sur le visage de sa fille quand il accepta, ce qui le fit légèrement souffler.

_ **Tu vas chez Deaton ?** Stiles sourit, il savait que le véritable alpha travaillait comme apprenti chez son ami Allan, **ma moto est en réparation et je voulais savoir si …**

 **S** tiles lui tendit un second casque, enfourcha sa moto et attendit son passager qui embrassait son compagnon en lui promettant de passer le voir après et démarra en trombe. **P** assant devant le reste de la meute, il envoya un baiser à Lydia et Erica sur le passage et fit un clin d'œil à Isaac qui se mit à rougir. Jackson se mit a le taquiner sur sa nouvelle relation avec le chasseur.

 **S** ur le chemin Scott sentit le jeune chasseur se tendre quand ils passèrent devant une grande maison abandonnée qui appartenait à l'ancien sheriff.

 **A** rrivés sur le parking, Scott le remercia, sauta de la moto et courut dans la clinique. **S** tiles quant à lui resta un moment sur le parking, il était prêt depuis plus de huit mois, depuis le dernier passage de son entraîneur spécial. Il le savait dans la clinique avec son neveu et l'émissaire Deaton. **I** l attendit un quart d'heure et passa à l'arrière de la clinique.

 **U** n espace naturel qui débouchait vers la forêt, une sorte de petit jardin avec une fontaine naturelle faite de cailloux et de plantes diverses, deux bancs en fer blanc étaient installés sous une tonnelle en bois où des lauriers grimpants trônaient.

 **Q** uand il fut sur place, il vit l'alpha principal de la ville comme statufié par quelque chose aux côtés d'Allan Deaton. **S** e serait mentir si Stiles ne s'avouait pas que Derek Hale ne lui faisait aucun effet, bien au contraire, la vue de l'homme excitait une certaine partie de son anatomie.

 **M** ais il se reprit bien vite et mit son collier en forme de Lys avec une pierre bleu azur au centre de la fleur. **C** e collier lui permettait de cacher son odeur et ses battements de cœur affolés à la vue de cet homme trop sexy pour être naturel.

_ **Alors petit Stiles comment tu vas depuis notre dernière rencontre** **?** La voix de Peter Hale le fit frémir. Cet homme avait été son premier coup de cœur, un homme dangereux, cultivé et puissant, mais avec un passé sombre et triste.

_ **Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?** Stiles savait ce qu'il allait arriver, il était prêt, le rire moqueur de Peter lui donna sa réponse.

 **I** l s'élança rapidement sur l'homme caché derrière un arbre et frappa des poings avec ses gants en cuir munis de griffes en or blanc, il percuta le pauvre saule et laissa une empreinte bien visible. **P** uis sans s'arrêter, il continua à enchaîner les coups que Peter esquiva presque facilement.

 **D** eaton observa le fils de ses amis virevolter, fendant l'air de ses griffes, frappant de temps à autre Peter Hale.

 **J** ohn aurait été fier de lui s'il avait été encore en vie, Stiles était devenu un grand guerrier.

 **C** laudia aussi, elle aurait aimé voir le jeune homme qu'il était devenu, grand, fort et surtout un puissant émissaire, il sentait sa puissance se déverser dans toute chose qu'il approchait.

 **S** tiles puisait sa force dans l'énergie naturelle de la nature. Il savait que le jeune homme deviendrait encore plus fort le jour où il deviendrait … **O** n s'égare, Deaton vit Stiles retirer les griffes de ses gants et les ranger dans une petite sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture.

 **A** près une énième esquive, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, Stiles prit deux des quatre dagues accrochées à sa ceinture spéciale chasse. **I** l les accrocha aux fines chaînettes qui se trouvaient dans un système mécanique crée par lui-même, dans les poignets de ses gants qu'il avait fabriqués exprès pour ses nouvelles techniques de combat. **I** l prit position et se mit en mode de combat, deux poings devant lui tenant bien en mains ses dagues pointer vers l'extérieur, protégeant son visage, le corps détendu et prêt pour le second round.

 **I** l repartit à la charge en changeant de technique, frappant de ses pieds le loup qui eut du mal à esquiver, cette fois-ci. **S** tiles augmenta la vitesse de ses attaques, Peter effaça son sourire et prit très au sérieux son adversaire.

 **L** ors d'une attaque aux pieds Peter attrapa au vol une des jambes de Stiles qui allait le toucher et la garda sous le coude, le tenant fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger.

 **S** tiles, une jambe prise par Peter et l'autre bien ancrée sur le sol, réfléchit à toutes les options en deux secondes et se mit à sourire à Peter qui se crispa.

 **I** l lança une de ses dagues en l'air qui se ficha dans une grosse branche de l'arbre.

 **I** l s'accrocha à la chaine se souleva souplement et frappa Peter au visage avec sa seconde jambe, ce qui le déstabilisa et le libéra. **S** tiles n'avait jamais utilisé cette technique durant leur entraînement, il était fier, sonné mais fier de son poulain.

 **M** alheureusement l'instant magique était fini, Peter sentit Derek s'énerver soudainement, il devait arrêter le combat ou son neveu allait faire un carnage. **I** l connaissait le tempérament sanguin et impulsif de son neveu adoré. Il tenta une feinte pour attraper Stiles au bras et le coincer, mais le jeune s'accroupit et frappa à l'abdomen avec assez de force pour l'envoyer valdinguer à quelques mètres au sol.

 **S** tiles sentit une impulsion d'air et se recula de dix centimètres, juste assez pour voir des griffes passer devant son visage. **D** erek Hale en mode loup garou aux yeux rouge se tenait devant lui, Stiles pensait que lui aussi voulait l'affronter pour le tester, mais il en était tout autre.

 **D** erek qui avait vu son oncle se faire battre par un gringalet, ne comprit pas le sens du combat, son instinct de loup prit le dessus, quelqu'un s'attaquait à sa famille. **O** deur délicieuse ou pas, cet individu était passé du stade d'inconnu mystérieux à ennemi à tuer en dix secondes.

 **S** tiles esquiva facilement l'alpha, ses attaques étaient guidées par la colère, donc désorganisées et brouillonnes. **I** l comprit que l'alpha n'était pas là pour le tester mais se battait pour son oncle, croyant qu'il était attaqué.

_ **Je vais voir ce que** **vaut** **vraiment l'alpha Hale du territoire que ma mère** **a protégé.** Stiles jeta ses dagues et se lança à son tour dans le combat, un combat au corps à corps, frappant souvent Derek, abdomen, ventre, dos, visage, tandis que l'alpha arrivait à peine à le toucher, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

 **L** e jeune Hale réussit par un coup de chance, car Stiles se prit les pieds dans une racine, à attraper le collier de Stiles et l'arracher puis l'envoya le plus loin possible, lui permettant d'entendre ses battements de cœur et surtout son odeur qui le rendait quasiment fou.

 **Q** uand Stiles comprit que le jeune hale ne se calmerai pas, il sauta et se suspendit à une branche, balançant ses jambes et son corps pour prendre de l'élan, laissant Derek foncer sur lui. **P** uis d'une pirouette salto avant, il s'élança en l'air au-dessus de l'alpha et retomba derrière son adversaire. **A** ttrapant le poignet de Derek, il lui fit une clé et le plaqua contre un arbre, passant sa jambe entre les siennes pour le coincer.

 **L** 'instant fut étrange, Derek cessa de se débattre et se sentit presque à sa place dans cette position, l'odeur sucré de Stiles le réveilla et fit rentrer son loup.

 **L** eur position l'excita, Stiles derrière lui n'était pas en reste, sentir le corps musclé de l'alpha contre lui, et sentir son odeur musquée lui fit légèrement tourner la tête.

 **S** tiles posa inconsciemment son nez dans le cou de Derek et inspira, se gorgeant de son odeur de mâle. **D** erek quant à lui frissonna quand il sentit le jeune homme passer son nez dans l'arête de son cou, il allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir se retenir, son envie de prendre le jeune homme à même le sol depuis le matin, le frustrait et l'énervait, son loup était comme hypnotisé par cet être.

_ **On ne vous dérange pas** **?** Peter qui s'était rapproché de Deaton pour observer le combat, les fit sursauter, Stiles grogna légèrement d'être interrompu mais quand il comprit ce qu'il faisait et qui il tenait par le bras, il s'éloigna comme brûlé par le feu.

_ **Non c'est bon** , Stiles devint rouge tomate, il était tellement gêné par cette situation, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais surtout il ne devait pas et ne voulait pas avoir de distractions pendant sa mission solo, **désolé** **je crois que je vais y allez, j'étais juste venu te montrer mes progrès.**

 **D** erek avait du mal à se remettre les idées en place, la proximité avec le jeune Stiles lui donnait beaucoup trop d'envies pour que ce soit normal, il devrait en parler à Deaton ou son oncle, d'ailleurs en parlant de Peter Hale.

 **D** erek se retourna et s'étonna de la familiarité entre le jeune homme et son oncle, il se souvint que le matin même, il avait entendu Stiles parler à son oncle depuis l'entrée du lycée. **D** erek n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, il aimait savoir, et là, en cet instant, il ne savait rien.

_ **Je peux savoir comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux** **? Il** **ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà croisé** **à** **Beacon Hills** **.** Derek sentit de la tension naître dans l'air, Peter Hale baissa la tête, les yeux de Deaton se voilèrent comme la brume dans les Highlands.

 **S** tiles récupéra ses dagues et les remirent à leur place, puis il se dirigea vers son collier. **U** ne fois ramassé, il l'observa très attentivement.

_ **Ma mère était une grande amatrice de Lys, elle en plantait partout dans les abords de la maison** , Stiles se mit sourire à certains souvenirs, **mon père était fou, il en pouvait plus de voir ses fleurs, mais il aimait tellement ma mère qu'il passait au-dessus de tout ça** **.** Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux, ce dernier put y voir de la profonde tristesse. **Ma** **mère était une femme bien, honnête, une femme merveilleuse et douce, elle était mon univers, ma vie, mon père était mon ancre dans** **ce monde de brutes** **, malgré son métier, il a toujours** **fait** **passer** **sa famille avant tout** , Derek sentit la tristesse laisser place à un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, la colère. **Ils** **m'ont** **été** **arrachés** **, tous les deux, le même jour** , et c'est là que Derek la vit, la lueur violette qui remplaça la couleur ambrée dans les yeux de Stiles, il n'avait pas peur de grand choses le grand Derek Hale, mais à ce moment, la colère qui irradiait de Stiles lui fit très peur. Comment un être humain pouvait dégager autant de pouvoir, de force et de colère ? **M** **a mère s'appelait Claudia Argent Stilinski, elle était l'émissaire de la meute Hale sous Talia Hale.**

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si ca vous plait je vous poste le prochain chapitre jeudi car vendredi je peux pas je suis au salon du livre avec ma beta IantoIsAlive


	5. Chapter 4

Voila aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous poster ce tout petit chapitre rien que pour vous mes licornes garous ... et puis c'est tout.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je retourne a mes écrits.

Petite précision pour les chapitres de LMDPC et LRDG seront poster quand j'aurais trois a quatre chapitres d'avance se qui sera bientôt le cas pour LRDG, ensuite j'avance sur d'autre fictions qui devrais vous plaire.

Une sorte de recueil d'OS sur pleins de séries mais en rapport avec les conventions et autres salons du livre ( séries comme TW shadowhunter TVD supernarural, Bones etc) **(Merci Ma Marjorie)**

Une fiction Stackson "How Met Your Father" je n'en dis pas plus tout est dans le titre **(Merci Ma Julia)**

Et bien sur une fiction The 100 et la j'ai besoin de vous, si vous connaissez un ou deux bêtas pour cette fiction, si vous avez des idées de bêtas faites moi savoir. **( Merci Ma Femme)**

Voila, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **A** près avoir lâché sa bombe auprès de Derek Hale, Stiles partit de la clinique, non sans avoir fait un saut à l'intérieur pour saluer le véritable alpha qui avait suivi toute la démonstration et l'explication courte mais révélatrice de Stiles.

 **Q** uand il fut seul, Scott décida de demander plus tard à Stiles de devenir l'émissaire de la meute, il aimait beaucoup le jeune même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il savait que le jeune homme était puissant et droit, un peu trop mystérieux mais il s'en accommoderait. **M** ais tout d'abord il devrait faire une réunion de meute et en discuter avec Derek et surtout éviter Adelaïde, car malgré son statut d'alpha, il n'aimait pas cette femme, il la trouvait fourbe et pas honnête.

 **S** cott était occupé à ranger la pharmacie quand Deaton et Peter entrèrent à leur tour dans la clinique pour soigner les plaies superficielles de l'ancien alpha de Beacon Hills.

_ **Qu'en as-tu pensé de ton poulain Peter ?** Demanda Deaton alors qu'il nettoyait une de ses plaies à l'arcade.

_ **Fort ! Très fort ! Mais il a encore quelque chose qui le** **retient et** **tant qu'il n'aura** **pas** **trouvé les réponses à ses questions, il restera bloqué et ses pouvoirs seront encore bridés …**

 **_ C'est le fils de l'ancien Shérif ?** Questionna Scott qui entra dans la salle d'auscultation.

_ **Oui,** **c'était** **bien son fil** **s. S** **a mère était l'émissaire de ma sœur Talia, il fait partie de la célèbre famille de chasseur** **renommée** **pour son sens morale de la chass** **e. Au** **temps de Gérard Argent le patriarche, cette famille tuait sans regarder, mais depuis sa mort il y a quinze ans, qu'il** **brûle** **en enfer pour l'éternité cet enfoiré, la famille Argent a pris un autre tournant. Victoria Argent, épouse défunte de Christopher, avait décidé de changer le protocole et la devise** **. Ne** **supportant plus l'abattage des créatures sans raison qu'avait instauré Ariane Argent sa belle-mère, Victoria voulait installer un traité avec ma famille.**

 **L** e regard de Peter se perdit au loin dans ses pensées et Deaton baissa la tête aux souvenirs de ces trois femmes. **C** laudia Argent Stilinski, émissaire de la famille Hale. Victoria Argent, humaine au regard de glace mais au cœur brûlant de justice et Talia Hale, louve Alpha complète du territoire de Beacon Hills.

 **S** i le traité avait été finalisé, la vie dans cette partie de la région aurait été prospère, mais surtout, la ville aurait été protégée par tous les fronts donc imprenable et inviolable.

_ **Victoria et Claudia sont mortes toutes les deux le soir de l'incendi** **e. Elles** **étaient** **venues** **finaliser** **le traité avec la meute au comple** **t.** Peter laissa une larme de culpabilité couler. **J'** **avais** **rendez-vous ce jour-là, Derek était avec sa copine de l'époque, une Argent aussi, belle comme la mort et chaude comme l'enfer, Katherine Argent, qui d'ailleurs a disparu après l'incendie, j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange mais passons,** **et** **Laura avait** **emmené** **Cora au cinéma.**

 **P** eter descendit de la table et mit sa veste. Deaton rangea ses instruments médicaux. **S** cott qui avait écouté, connaissait la suite, mais ce qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent, c'est que ces deux femmes avaient été présentes ce jour-là.

_ **Ca veut dire que Stiles est un Argent ?**

 **_** **C'est** **exact Scott !** Deaton se tourna vers lui. **Claudia était la sœur de Christopher et Katherine Argent** **, étant une émissaire, elle fut chassée par son père,** **mais elle le** **vécut** **bien en apparence, puis elle vint vivre ici** **et** **travailla comme garde-chasse, elle épousa John Stilinski, l'adjoint de shérif à l'époque** **. Ils** **eurent un petit garçon, Stiles. Quand Gérard est mort, Christopher et Victoria sont** **venus** **habiter ici avec leur fille** **Alison.**

_ **Donc après tout ça, Mr Argent, Mlle Argent, Alison et Stiles sont partis en France d'après ce que j'ai compris ?**

 **_ On ne sait pas ce qu'est devenu Katherine, elle a disparu une semaine après** **la** **mort de sa famill** **e.** **Christopher et les enfants sont partis trois semaines après pour un nouveau départ en Franc** **e.** **Peter est allé les voir régulièrement, il est devenu un peu l'instructeur lycaon de Stiles tandis que Christopher** **faisait** **son éducation presque militair** **e. Il** **est un paradoxe, un émissaire chasseur et très puissant si j'en juge la démonstration qu'il vient de nous fair** **e.** Deaton regarda Peter qui lui fit un sourire fier. **Il** **a presque** **réussi à** **te battre et il a battu Derek ….**

 **_ J'étais en colère …**

 **_ D'ailleurs je suis heureux de savoir que tu défendrais ton** **vieil** **oncle si cela s'avérait nécessaire …**

 **_ Tu n'es pas mourant Peter** **.** Derek entra, encore un peu sous le choc de cette journée, il allait devoir se défouler d'une quelconque manière pour expulser le trop plein de sentiments qui fourmillaient dans sa tête. **Je** **veux en faire notre émissaire.**

 **P** eter n'était pas surpris de l'annonce, c'est un peu pour ça qu'il avait entraîné Stiles toute au long de ces années, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile. **C** ar Peter et Deaton savaient une chose que les deux Alphas présents ignoraient, Stiles avait un compagnon déjà trouvé.

_ **Cela ne sera pas aussi fa** **cile que de** **le dire Derek,** voilà Deaton avait parlé, **tu ne peux pas lui demander de but en blanc, il faut qu'il soit** **prêt** **et d'accord, tu ne dois pas le brusquer …**

_ **Je ne vais pas l'attacher à un arbre, mains** **liées** **à une branche et le faire mien de force pour qu'il accepte …**

 **_ Tu as déjà réfléchi à la question** , se moqua Peter.

_ **Tais-toi Peter, sinon je te tue à nouvea** **u.**

 **_ Outch** , Peter porta sa main sur son cœur, **tu as fait mal à mon petit cœur d'oncle.**

 **D** erek grogna sur son oncle qui rigolait à gorge déployée de sa bêtise. Deaton sourit devant l'étrange amour familial de ses ceux-là. **S** cott réfléchissait à comment amener Stiles à devenir leur émissaire. **C** e n'était pas souvent qu'il s'adonnait à cette pratique, réfléchir, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur le titre d'un livre de Deaton face à lui.

_ **Et si on lui trouvait quelqu'un ?** Les trois hommes fixèrent de manières différentes Scott qui lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le livre « _Compagnons, Émissaires et autres créatures_ », **peut être que s'il n'était plus seul, il serait plus apte à rester avec nous et faire** **partie** **de la meute …**

 **_ Tu es un génie …** Peter sourit en observant les réactions physiques de son neveu.

_ **Tu es un idiot …** Grogna Derek non ravi de l'idée grotesque de cet idiot.

 **_ Ce n'est pas vraiment une solution mais pourquoi pas** … Souffla Deaton en pensant à la dernière discussion avec Claudia et Talia.

 **D** erek partit en grognant, énervé d'écouter son oncle décrire la personne idéale pour Stiles. **Q** uand il annonça que Stiles était gay, Derek ne put en entendre plus, il ne pouvait concevoir que le jeune homme aille dans les bras d'un inconnu, pourtant il ne le connaissait pas, il devrait s'en foutre comme de sa première dent de loup. **M** ais rien à faire, depuis ce matin, le jeune homme avait chamboulé toute sa vie, il avait bousculé ses sens, chaviré son cœur de grognon, il l'énervait mais l'excitait en même temps.

 **S** ur la route, il se souvint d'avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprise Claudia Stilinski, une femme adorable avec toujours une attention ou un sourire pour lui et ses sœurs. **P** uis un flash lui revint mémoire, une petite bouille de 8 ans cachée derrière Claudia, des yeux whisky, une moue avec un sourire mi-apeuré mi-curieux, de petites taches de rousseur constellaient un visage enfantin et des yeux pétillant de malice et de joie de vivre.

_ **PUTAIN !** Derek se gara sur le bas-côté. **Je** **me souviens de toi … Genim !**

 **LCQMALODL**

_ **STILES GENIM ARGENT STILINSKI !** Hurla Christopher quand Stiles rentra dans la demeure Argent.

_ **Oui mon oncle …**

 **_ Arrête de m'appeler « mon oncle** **»,** **c'est Chris, bordel …**

 **_ Oui mon oncle !** Stiles s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique son oncle. Il aimait la relation qu'il avait réussi a instaurer au fils des ans, même si au début ce ne fut pas facile pour les deux, après la mort de Claudia et John. **P** **ourquoi tu** **gueules** **comme ç** **a ?**

 **S** tiles comprit de suite en voyant la veste en cuir que le beta de la nuit passée avait déchiré de ses griffes pointues.

_ **Oups, je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas ma faute …**

 **_ Tais-toi gamin, je te signale que cette veste est neuve …**

 **_ Était !** Rectifia Stiles tout penaud.

_ **Fais le malin avec moi** , Chris souffla de l'impertinence de son neveu, mais il préférait le voir comme ça plutôt que dans l'état catatonique à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, **bon** **,** **deuxième chose, Isaac Lahey …**

 **_ Compagnon** **d'Alison** **!**

 **_ Bordel mais ce n'est pas vrai** , Chris s'en était douté deux heures auparavant mais voulait une confirmation de son neveu d'émissaire, **Et toi ?**

 **_ Quoi moi ?**

 **_** **Tu** **es …**

 **_ Rien du tout.**

 **S** tiles se renferma instantanément, Chris n'allait pas s'amuser à continuer sur cette voie.

 **L** a dernière fois, son neveu n'avait pas dit un seul mot en un mois, il connaissait les préférences sexuelles de Stiles. **M** ais ce dernier n'était pas prêt, à ses propres dires, pour entamer une véritable relation avec quelqu'un. Il avait trop de cicatrices émotionnelles pour pouvoir se poser en couple.

 **C** hris désapprouvait ses nombreuses conquêtes masculines sans attachements. Mais que pouvait-il dire à ce jeune homme meurtri par la vie ? Il espérait juste que leur retour puisse lui offrir une chance de se construire une vie équilibrée, même s'il connaissait ses intentions cachées responsables de leur retour à Beacon Hills, il l'épaulerait du mieux qu'il pourrait.

 **L** a sonnerie de la maison retentit, Chris demanda à Stiles d'aller ouvrir, Allison n'était pas encore rentrée, elle avait insisté pour aider Isaac à faire un devoir sur la Renaissance de France du 15 au 17 eme siècle.

 **S** tiles soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus rapidement comme une alarme interne, se mains devinrent moites et humides, des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de sa nuque.

 **I** l eut confirmation quand en ouvrant la porte, le canon d'une arme chargée fut pointé entre ses deux yeux.

_ **Alors ? Heureux de me revoir ?**

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi, je continue sur mon chemin ?


	6. Chapter 5

**Apres un long moment d'absence pour mon chasseur émissaire, je vous publie enfin la suite de ses aventures.**

 **Dans ce chapitre on découvre qui pointe son arme sur notre Stiles et attention l'arrivée de LA salope de la fiction.**

 **Ensuite fight entre notre émissaire et une Alpha et petit moment Stiles/Isaac.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et le BITCH.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précèdent :**

La sonnerie de la maison retentit, Chris demanda à Stiles d'aller ouvrir, Allison n'était pas encore rentrée, elle avait insisté pour aider Isaac à faire un devoir sur la Renaissance de France du 15 au 17e siècle.

Stiles soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus rapidement comme une alarme interne, ses mains devinrent moites et humides, des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de sa nuque.

Il eut confirmation quand en ouvrant la porte, le canon d'une arme chargée fut pointé entre ses deux yeux

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 :**

 **Souvenirs Et Fête De L'Automne Partie numéro 1**

 __ Kate, quel déplaisir de te_ _revoir_ _après toutes ces longues années_ _où_ _on ne t'a pas vu, même_ _à_ _l'enterrement de notre famil_ _le._ La voix de Stiles était calme mais la jeune femme pouvait entendre le ressentiment et la colère qui était cachée derrière le sourire provocateur de son neveu.

 _Stiles, toujours aussi chiant que ta mère, sa mort n'a pas arrangé ton foutu caractère et encore moins ton sens du respect envers ton_ _aînée_

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour, Kate avait toujours détesté Claudia l'aînée de la famille Argent, celle qui aurait dû prendre la tête de la famille à la mort de Gérard.

Et ça, la jeune blonde ne l'avait jamais accepté. Comment une femme émissaire, proche d'une meute de créatures sanguinaires et monstrueuses pouvait prendre la tête de la famille Argent, une famille de chasseurs, réputée, respectée et crainte pour la transformé en toutous de loups.

Stiles tourna sur lui-même poussant la porte lourde vers le battant, Kate tenant toujours son colt en joue ne vit pas le mouvement. La porte claqua et Kate hurla. Le jeune homme rouvrit la porte et frappa la jeune femme à l'abdomen d'un coup de pied tout en récupérant l'arme pointée auparavant sur lui.

D'un bon, il sauta et s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte puis frappa une seconde fois Kate mais cette fois-ci au visage.

Stiles était rouge de colère, cette femme qu'il avait aimée, idolâtré étant jeune n'était qu'une abominable perverse avide de pouvoir, sans scrupule même au sein de sa famille, il la haïssait depuis cette fameuse nuit avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, et il s'était entraîné depuis pour pouvoir la battre et la remettre à sa place … dans une fosse commune avec les cadavres.

 __ Bravo champion tu t'es carrément_ _amélioré_ _depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est_ _vus_

 __ Ne m'appelle pas CHAMPION !_

 __ Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le chaton en colère_ , Kate passa sa main sur sa lèvre et s'aperçut qu'elle saignait se qui l'énerva un poil, elle se mit en garde pour donner une bonne leçon à ce morveux.

Stiles la vit passer sa main derrière son dos, sûrement pour prendre une arme mais la devança car il connaissait toutes ses techniques, Chris les lui avait apprises.

Prenant appui sur le sol, Stiles s'élança et frappa Kate au niveau du ventre, ce qui l'empêcha de prendre les armes, l'obligeant à se protéger et à contre-attaquer avec les poings. Le jeune chasseur continua de frapper sans relâche, Kate étant une très bonne chasseuse, avait appris à combattre à mains nues mais elle devait reconnaître que son morveux de neveu était plutôt doué. Elle contre-attaquait mais n'arrivait pas à toucher ce petit con.

Sentant que Stiles prenait le dessus en esquivant un coup sérieux et roulant sur le côté, elle prit son arme et la pointa vers lui. Mais il n'y avait personne face à elle, c'est là qu'elle sentit la lame d'une arme blanche sous la gorge.

 __ Pour mon_ _aînée_ _tu t'es_ _empâtée_ , Stiles se rapprocha et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent frissonner d'horreur.

 __ Que ce passe … Tante Kate ? Stiles ? Tante Kate ?_ _Oh_ _mon dieu ça_ _fait_ _tellement longtemps_ , Allison venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Isaac qui fut parcouru de frisson de terreur quand la blonde lui fit un sourire en coin.

Allison courut et sauta dans les bras de sa tante et la serra très fort, les liens qui les unissaient étaient plus fort que ceux qu'elle avait entretenu avec Stiles, le jeune s'en était accommodé avec les années, il savait enfin il pensait que Kate ne ferait jamais de mal à sa nièce, le futur lui prouvera le contraire malheureusement.

Stiles se rapprocha d'Isaac, toujours figé devant la blonde démoniaque, et lui enjoint de partir, qu'il verrait sa douce brune au lycée le lendemain. Le jeune boucle bugga devant les affirmations de Stiles qui lui fit un sourire à croquer et une tape sur les fesses en lui murmurant quelques mots.

 __ Très bien !_ Ce fut les seuls mots qu'Isaac prononça avant de filer en douce.

 __ Ben Isaac est parti ?_ Demanda Allison toujours accrochée au bras de Kate, un sourire sadique vissé sur le visage.

 __ Oui il avait un truc important à dire à Peter de ma part …_

 __ Peter ? Peter Hale ? Ce monstr…._

 __ A ta place je_ _fermerais_ _ma bouche avant de dire une connerie, je suis revenu à Beacon Hills pour deux raisons Kate, la premièr_ _e, tr_ _ouver les assassins de ma mère, ceux de Victoria, ceux de mon père mais aussi ceux de Tante Tali_ _a, elle, c'était_ _vraiment une personne que je pouvais_ _considérer_ _comme ma tant_ _e._ Stiles voyait très les bien les multiples expressions qui s'affichaient sur le visage de Kate, la déception sur celui d'Allison mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, tous ces soupçons se portaient sur deux personnes et il devait provoquer pour avoir des réactions, _et deuxième raison c'est le pacte que nos parents voulait créer, je suis là pour le_ _mettre_ _en place_ _en tant_ _que chasseur et émissaire c'est mon droit et surtout mon devoir …_

 __ Émissaire ?_

 __ Oui comme ma mère !_

Stiles n'attendit aucunes réactions, il était déjà parti mais pouvait sentir, presque goûter de la langue les sentiments tels que la haine, la colère et le dégoût s'échapper de Kate.

Il entra dans la maison et passa devant Chris qui se demandait pourquoi il mettait autant de temps pour revenir à l'intérieur.

Chris comprit quand il vit sa sœur cadette au bras de sa fille. Les choses allaient sérieusement se corser. Il avait espéré que Kate ne revienne jamais à Beacon Hills, il savait très bien que c'était elle qui avait tué une partie de la famille Argent mais surtout Talia Hale, et si ça venait à se savoir, Chris ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Stiles entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête, trop d'émotions bouillonnaient dans son corps et un sentiment de vide, de solitude grignotait petit à petit son existence, il se mit à pleurer.

Penché sur une branche d'arbres, une créature observait le jeune chasseur se libérer de ses larmes en silence. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui décrocher n'importe quel astre pour lui redonner le sourire.

 **LCQMALODL**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Stiles était à Beacon Hills, ses recherches sur la mort de ses parents et de Talia Hale n'avançaient absolument pas, elles étaient entravées par la présence lourde et quasi constante de Kate. Comment faire des recherches sur la personne en question quand celle-ci vous flique et vous suis partout où vous allez ? Stiles se demandait même si elle n'avait pas mis de camera dans les toilettes de sa chambre.

La paranoïa le rendait agressif et lunatique, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'à un moment donné elle ferait une erreur.

Malgré tout ça, il était heureux d'être de retour chez lui avec ses amis. Il avait fait la connaissance de presque toute la meute Hale au complet, certains préfèrent l'éviter comme l'alpha en titre je nomme Derek Hale. Il avait eu la chance, noté le sarcasme, de pouvoir discuter avec la compagne de ce dernier, Adelaïde Monténégro, Louve Alpha à la langue aussi acérée que ses griffes.

Il avait bien sûr été convié à l'entraînement des louveteaux, mais surtout à y participer grâce à tonton Zombie, ce qui déplut fortement à certains membres, notamment les garçons qui n'avaient pas apprécié se faire laminer par un petit humain. Adelaïde aussi eut droit à son petit entraînement qui s'était soldé par une mise à terre en dix secondes.

Les filles quant à elles étaient ravies de l'homme qu'était devenu Stiles. Erica, Lydia étaient admiratives devant leur ami d'enfance, Kira et sa compagne Malia se demandaient si le jeune homme ne pouvait pas devenir leur émissaire, une question qui fit écho avec celle de Peter et Scott.

Deaton était fier de lui, les connaissances qu'avaient acquises Stiles pendant ses années en France faisaient de lui un émissaire accompli et complet. Il aimait discuter avec lui autour d'une tasse de café noir à l'arrière de la clinique vétérinaire le samedi après-midi. Botanique, science humaine, biotechnologie, ils pouvaient discuter de tout. De tout ? Sauf de liens de meute avec un émissaire et de compagnonnage, même si Deaton savait les connaissances de Stiles sur ce sujet… complètes.

Stiles s'était fait deux amis hors du groupe car il voulait ne pas trop s'intégrer à la meute puisqu'il se disait qu'un jour il devrait partir si son projet se menait à terme, alors il devint ami avec un Nerd sexy du nom de Danny Mahealani et un petit génie en biologie, Corey Haynes.

De leur côté, les filles organisaient quelque chose de grand, de gigantesque, la fête de l'automne, une fête qu'elles voulaient grandiose pour le retour de leur ami.

Alors en ce jeudi matin, quand Stiles pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée et que son regard se porta sur de nouvelles affiches accrochées aux murs, il frissonna de plaisir et de terreur car il savait où voulait en venir sa meilleure amie Lydia et il savait surtout que c'était couru d'avance, il ne pourrait pas lui dire non, enfin il ne pouvait plus.

 __ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ s'écria Jackson en entrant à son tour dans le couloir.

 __ Langage Jacks_ _on._ _Et je te signale que c'est l'œuvre de ton ex petite amie, je le sens c'est signe Martin la diabolique._

 __ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel de merde ?_ reprit Jackson en souriant devant l'air atterré de Stiles, _mon dieu mais c'est quoi ça ?_

 __ C'est la fête de l'automne Jacksounet d'amour !_ Stiles éclata de rire devant la tête de Jackson quand Peter entra à son tour dans le couloir pour se rendre à la salle des professeurs.

 __ Monsieur Hale ! Nous sommes au lycée …_

 __ Et ?_

 __ Un peu de tenue_ se mit à chuchoter Jackson qui devenait rouge pivoine.

 __ Cela ne t'a pas dérangé hier soir sur la photoco…_

 _Que de dépravation dans ce lycée_ Stiles éclata de rire, Jackson n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de se fondre dans le sol pour y être aspiré et ne plus en ressortir tellement Peter l'embarrassait.

 __ Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien JackJack, et puis tu es bien tombé avec Peter, chaud comme la braise, sans scrupules, dominateur et donneur d'orgasmes…_

 __ Qui est donneur d'organes ?_ Scott McCall dans toute sa splendeur venait d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe en compagnie de Malia, rouge de colère et Erica, Lydia et Cora, le sourire aux lèvres devant la bêtise du véritable alpha.

 __ Personne McCall, toujours à la ramasse …_

 __ Tais-toi Whittemore ou je te refais ta face …_

 __ On se calme ou je vous mets une fessée à chacun_ tonna Stiles avec le plus grand sérieux.

 __ Une fessée ? Pour de Vrai ?_ Peter se mit à sourire, un petit sourire pervers et coquin dont lui seul avait le secret mais qui arrivait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère.

 __ Pour repartir sur une note plus joyeuse_ , Lydia prit sur elle toute l'attention, chose qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout en tant que reine des abeilles ultime, _le bal de l'automne aura lieu dans la maison au bord du lac, elle se déroulera dans une semaine et tenue country exigée_ elle se tourna vers Stiles et rajouta un sourire au coin des lèvres, _il va falloir danser._

Sans plus attendre la reine BZZ tourna le dos et partit avec ses trois copines vers leur casier.

 __ C'est bien ma chance_ souffla Stiles résigné.

 __ Tu ne sais pas danser la country mon petit Stiles ?_ Peter savait que Stiles savait que Peter savait que ce n'était pas bon, mais pas bon du tout.

Stiles baissa la tête vaincue et partit à son tour vers son casier suivi de Scott qui voulait absolument savoir qui était donneur d'organes.

Jackson se tourna vers Peter, puis observa les alentours. Il poussa l'homme dans un coin et l'embrassa avec passion et fureur, il glissa sa main sous sa chemise et d'un coup pinça les tétons de Peter qui commençait à s'exciter. Jouant au ballet russe avec sa langue, Jackson attrapa les cheveux de son compagnon de l'autre main et tira d'un coup sec.

 __ Alors_ _qui domine ?_

 __ Ne joue pas avec le feu gamin, tu pourrais te_ _brûler_

 __ J'aime_ , Jackson glissa sa main dans le pantalon et attrapa l'érection naissante de Peter qui se mit à gémir _, jouer_ , il joua un instant avec le lobe de l'oreille, _avec_ , il fit glisser ses crocs le long du cou et mordit, _le feu_.

Peter se retint de gémir fortement, le petit salopiot savait y faire avec lui. Jackson lécha le sang et partit sans demander son reste en laissant Peter avec une belle érection dure comme l'acier et une respiration erratique.

 __ Petit con !_

La sonnerie de son portable se mit à sonner l'avertissant d'un nouveau message. Quand le loup eut fini de le lire, son expression faciale signifiant la victoire se peignit sur son visage.

 __ En voilà une bonne nouvelle pour mon petit champion._

 **LCQMALODL**

Après une journée de cours pénible, Isaac entra dans le loft en soufflant. Il était heureux que Stiles l'ait déposé devant l'immeuble, mais triste de ne pouvoir rentrer avec Allison. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la morue qui partageait la vie et la maison de son alpha.

Depuis la mort de son père, Isaac vivait ici avec Derek qui était devenu son tuteur légal, mais l'arrivée d'Adélaïde avait rompu leur vie paisible, cassant leur routine bien huilée et prenant ses aises. Elle était un peu trop agaçante à son goût. Malheureusement ou heureusement le retour de Stiles avait eu un effet étrange sur le couple d'alpha, Derek se cachait presque quand Stiles apparaissait dans les parages et Adélaïde fulminait et devenait de plus en plus agressive.

Isaac espérait franchement que l'alpha femelle parte de chez eux mais elle s'accrochait comme une moule s'accroche à un rocher.

 __ Que fais-tu là ?_ Grogna la louve affalée dans le canapé devant une série d'horreur, mangeant la part de tarte que lui avait fait Stiles et qu'il gardait pour la manger devant Pretty Little Liars qu'il regardait en secret.

 __ EH !_ _C'est_ _mon morceau de tarte !_

 __ Il n'y avait pas ton nom dessu_ _s, s_ _i je veux la manger j'en ai le droit et tu dois te taire devant ton alpha petit louveteau mal_ _élevé_ _, tes parents_ _ne t'ont_ _rien appris sale chien galeux_ , Adélaïde fit rougeoyer ses yeux et sortit ses crocs de colère.

Isaac se replia sur lui-même de peur, des souvenirs refaisant surface, la peur de prendre des coups, les enfermements dans le congélateur... depuis qu'il était venu vivre ici, ses plaies avaient cicatrisées mais cette femme les faisait se rouvrir à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et Derek ne pipait mot. A croire qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui, qu'il préférait la blondasse démoniaque plutôt que de s'occuper de lui.

Le claquement de la porte en fer les fit sursauter, Isaac se réfugia contre un poteau en béton et vit Stiles rouge de colère tenant entre ses mains ses armes de prédilections, les dagues enduites d'aconit argenté, les mêmes armes qu'il avait utilisées pour le sauver la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

 __ TOI !_ Hurla Stiles en pointant Isaac du doigt, _prend toutes tes affaires et tu viens avec moi et TOI_ , pointant la louve, _ne t'approche plus de lui sinon je t'étripe sans_ _remords_

Isaac mu par une force qu'il ne comprenait pas, se leva et fonça à l'étage prendre toutes ses affaires qui tenaient dans une valise et un sac de voyage, puis redescendit dans le salon. Aucun des deux n'avaient bougé pendant le laps de temps où il était en haut. Le regard violet de Stiles s'entrechoquait avec le rouge de l'alpha.

 __ Si tu enlèves un louveteau_ _à_ _son alpha, je te préviens il ne va…_

 __ Ta gueule ! Si tu te comportais correctement avec lui et s'il ne faisait pas l'autruche parce qu'il veut te baiser, il aurait remarqué que mon louveteau_ , Stiles insista sur l'appellation, _n'allait pas bien,_ _allait_ _à reculons le soir quand il devait rentrer, courait le matin pour aller au lycée, dévorait ce que je lui prépare pour le déjeuner, avait des cernes de peur sous les yeux, alors épargne moi le moment_ _mesquineries_ _de l'alpha et_ _ne m'oblige_ _pas à te défoncer la gueule pour de vrai, car sache bien qu'aux_ _entraînements_ _je ne suis pas à 10% de ma force et que je_ _t'allonge en moins de deux_

Stiles fit un signe de tête à Isaac qui descendit les escaliers et sortit du loft sans un regard en arrière.

 __ Dis bien à Hale que s'il s'avise de venir sortir ses crocs che_ _z moi ou_ _au Lycée, je lui défonce ses fesses poilues à coups de colt._

Stiles tourna les talons et sortit à son tour, laissant sans voix l'alpha.

 __ Petite précision, ne t'avise jamais de reparler de parents, ou je te t'ouvre la gorge et t'arrache ta langue de vipère_.

 **LCQMALODL**.

Isaac attendait depuis dix minutes devant cette grande maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il passait juste devant quand il allait voir Scott à la clinique, mais il ne l'avait vu que défraîchie, abîmée par le temps, abandonnée de toutes présences, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi lumineuse et éclairée, vivante et chaleureuse.

 __ A qui est cette maison ?_ Demanda-t-il à Stiles qui semblait hésiter et sur le point de pleurer.

 __ C'était la maison de mes parents_ , Stiles se tourna vers lui et offrit un sourire tendre à son ami, _maintenant c'est la mienne, enfin la nôtre, tu es ici chez toi aussi longtemps que tu le_ _souhaites,_ _bienvenu_ _à la maison._

* * *

Alors ? Une petite rw pour me donner vos impressions !


	7. Chapter 6

**J'ai envie de vous faire plaisir pour ce début de semaine.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, des moments tristes, des moments salaces et le début de la fête de l'automne ou des surprises vous attendrons.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les nouveaux persos.**

 **Bisous mes licornes garous bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précèdent :**

Isaac attendait depuis dix minutes devant cette grande maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il passait juste devant quand il allait voir Scott à la clinique, mais il ne l'avait vu que défraîchie, abîmée par le temps, abandonnée de toutes présences, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi lumineuse et éclairée, vivante et chaleureuse.

_ _A qui est cette maison ?_ Demanda-t-il à Stiles qui semblait hésiter et sur le point de pleurer.

 __ C'était la maison de mes parents, Stiles se tourna vers lui et offrit un sourire tendre à son ami, maintenant c'est la mienne, enfin la nôtre, tu es ici chez toi aussi longtemps que tu le_ _souhaites_ _,_ _bienvenu_ _à la maison._

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 :**

 **Regrets, Sentiments Et Fête De L'Automne Part 2**

Derek avait été furieux de découvrir en rentrant chez lui après un entraînement avec Peter, que son beta Isaac n'était plus à la maison, mais surtout que sa moitié, enfin s'il pouvait l'appeler encore comme ça vu que son cœur battait pour une autre personne, avait laissé faire. Mais plus encore contre lui-même pour avoir été absent moralement ces derniers temps pour ce dernier.

Derek s'était retrouvé con quand Christopher Argent lui avait indiqué que Stiles avait pris son indépendance et habitait à présent dans la demeure Stilinski, l'ancienne maison de l'ancien Shérif, qui était aussi le meilleur ami d'enfance de Peter.

Alors quand il avait tenté une première fois d'approcher cette maison pour essayer de récupérer son beta, il s'était de nouveau retrouvé idiot devant le spectacle d'un Isaac pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'un Stiles réconfortant comme il pouvait le jeune homme. Puis il était resté là penché sur une branche d'arbre un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être repéré par Isaac et il les avait observés.

Stiles faisait pour Isaac ce que lui n'avait jamais fait, le nourrir avec de la vraie nourriture, le consoler à bras le corps, lui préparer un chocolat chaud avec de la vanille de Madagascar et cannelle, mais ce qui acheva Derek se fut quand les deux jeunes hommes allèrent se coucher, bien qu'il eût compris qu'Isaac avait sa propre chambre, Stiles l'invita à dormir dans son lit, "juste pour cette nuit".

Le loup de Derek ne put s'empêcher de grogner à ce rapprochement corporel prononcé, mais Derek devait se rendre à l'évidence, Stiles était un jeune homme bien bâti, chaleureux et célibataire, alors que lui était taciturne, lunatique mais surtout en couple, alors il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux. Jaloux ? Comment pouvait-il être jaloux ? Il était herero a 200 %. Mais comme disait maman Talia;

_ _Les loups n'ont pas de genre, mon chéri, nous n'aimons pas une femme ou un homme, nous aimons une personne._

Derek s'apprêta à sauter de son perchoir quand il entendit une phrase d'Isaac, celle-ci lui brisa le cœur mais la réponse de Stiles lui donna l'espoir qu'un jour il se fasse pardonner.

 **LCQMALODL**

Stiles s'était toujours promis de finir cette tâche, il le devait à son père, pas qu'un devoir mais une envie, un besoin et que demander de plus qu'en Isaac vous propose de vous aider, que Oncle Peter va débarquer et qu'en plus vous avez un loup qui vous surveille mais qui croit qu'il ne le sait pas. Alors autant en profiter au maximum.

Treize heure un samedi, le soleil haut est chaud et brûlant, les tee-shirts mouillés sont sur la balustrade de la maison séchant à coté de bières bien fraîches sous le perron, les corps en mouvements sont dégoulinants de sueur et tachés de substance noire, les mains se frôlent et butent sur des surfaces dures et incandescentes, les langues passent sur les lèvres machinalement et involontairement, un corps passe sur un autre dans un contact viril.

Un troisième observe le duo, lui aussi torse nu, il passe sa bière sur son corps pour calmer la chaleur qui l'inonde.

Derek n'en peut plus, il a chaud, très chaud, doublement chaud, le soleil et Stiles torse nu transpirant, juste un short en jean lui arrivant à mi-cuisse penché en avant caressant les instruments, il devrait absolument arrêter ça, il le devrait mais ça lui était impossible, la scène que lui présentait le jeune émissaire l'excitait plus que de raison, et la barre de fer dans son pantalon l'empêchait de faire tous mouvements.

Un ricanement incontrôlé le sorti de ses songes.

 __ Derek tu as beau être mon Alpha mais tu n'es vraiment pas discret ni crédible_ , Jackson adossé à l'arbre où il se tenait, venait de le griller, il se mit à grogner, _déten_ _d-t_ _oi Derek, ils savent tous les trois que tu es là,_ _a_ _ton avis pourquoi Stiles joue autant sur les pauses lascives sur cette horreur_ _à_ _quatre roues …_

 __ C'est la voiture de mon père Jackson_ , cria Stiles une clé à molette dans la main, _je te_ _prie_ _de la respecter, elle s'appelle Roscoe, et toi là-haut_ _maître_ _corbeau perche sur votre arbre, auriez-vous l'amabilité de venir nous aide_ _r ? Ce_ _la calmera vos ardeurs._

Jackson fit signe aux deux garçons pour leur souhaiter le bonjour et embrassa du bout des lèvres son compagnon.

 __ Je_ _pue_ _…_

 __ Oui tu_ _chlingues_ _et tu es tout collant alors tu auras un vrai baiser quand tu seras propre et sec._

Peter chopa Jackson qui tentait de se débattre, le jeta sur son épaule et entra dans la maison.

_ _Pas de_ _cochonneries_ _sous mon toit les garçons, je ne veux pas que ma maison ressemble à un baisodrome encore moins si je suis pas invité._

Les têtes de Peter et Jackson passèrent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée, le visage bardé d'un sourire pervers et entendu.

_ _Quand_ _tu veux_ … Commença Jackson

_ _Ne te_ _prives_ _surtout pas_ … Fini Peter.

Puis ils repartirent dans la maison laissant Stiles mort de rire et Isaac un poil choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

 __ Isaac rentre un moment prendre une douche et va dans la mienne, ils ne t'embêteront pas, on a fini pour aujourd'hui._

Isaac entra à son tour dans la maison, prenant avec lui son tee-shirt sale et sa bière plus très fraîche, il jeta un œil à son Alpha se demandant s'il devait vraiment le laisser seul avec Stiles.

Stiles fini seul de ranger les outils, il ferma le capot de sa Jeep Roscoe Stilinski, fille de la famille, bébé de son papa, il était fier de la retaper, de lui donner une seconde jeunesse. Du bout des doigts il la caressa et se souvint de ces moments passés avec son père, mais surtout des derniers moments où on croit que nos parents sont éternels et que le lendemain on va les revoir. Malheureusement pour lui, Stiles n'avait pas eu la chance de travailler sur la voiture avec son père, la mort l'avait fauché trop tôt.

La culpabilité l'avait pris aux tripes, le remord de reporter leur activité père-fils lui faisait monter la bile.

Aujourd'hui il reprenait cette activité avec Isaac pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Stiles se tourna et planta son regard dans celui de l'alpha qui tourmente les nuits de son louveteau.

_ _Alpha Hale que me_ _vaut_ _votre visite et ne me dites pas que c'est pour_ _récupérer_ _Isaac car cela n'arrivera pas, tant que vous_ _n'en serez_ _pas digne._

 __ Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ?_

 __ Je suis celui qui va vous mettre la tête au sol et vous faire bouffer la poussière si vous me prenez de haut._

Derek était autant admiratif du courage de l'émissaire comme en colère de la supériorité dont il faisait preuve, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Stiles ferait un très bon Alpha, meilleur que lui.

 __ Je suis simplement venu voir Isaac, je voulais discuter avec lui et lui présenter mes excuses._

Derek était assez décontenancé par le jeune homme, il fusilla du regard le pendentif à son cou, l'objet qui lui interdisait l'accès aux battements de cœur et à l'odeur enivrante et apaisante du jeune chasseur. Il ne se doutait pas de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Stiles, mais comment savoir sans avoir accès aux sens.

_ _Je vous propose un deal ?_

 __ Parle !_

Stiles se mit à sourire en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser.

_ _Samedi prochain c'est la fête de l'Automne et il nous manque un chaperon …_

 __ Ok !_

 __ Tu veux bien faire le chaperon pour la fête ?_

 __ Oui à une condition, Isaac doit revenir au loft …_

 __ Non !_ _Je_ _trouverais un autre chaperon …_

 __ Attend !_ _Il_ _doit juste venir pour deux_ _jours_ _, un inspecteur de l'enfance doit venir pour une inspection, et je ne veux pas perdre sa garde._

Stiles savait que c'était vrai, il pouvait sentir les émotions du loup, et savoir qu'il pouvait perdre la garde d'Isaac le rendait malade.

 __ Isaac ?_

La tête du jeune bouclé passa par la porte, il fit un signe de tête en direction de Derek qui se sentit soulagé et content.

L'Alpha pensa qu'il pourrait se racheter auprès de son beta et que leur relation pourrait s'améliorer.

_ _Stiles pourra venir ?_ La question sidéra Derek, il comptait refuser mais comment faire quand le diabolique beta fais son attaque des yeux de chiens malheureux, impossible.

_ _Oui s'il le souhaite, mais vous dormirez séparément dans une chambre._

 __ Je savais que tu nous observa_ _is st_ _alker !_ Stiles se mit à rire et tourna le dos et rentra dans la maison laissant loisir au loup d'apprécier ses hanches et son fessier galber dans son short en jean.

_ _Profite de la vue, mais pas trop quand même, je ne voudrais pas que ta harpie s'imagine que je te drague._

Stiles fit un signe de la main et disparut dans la maison.

 **LCQMALODL**

Une semaine était passée depuis le samedi sexy auto de Stiles et Isaac, leur nouvelle vie se rodait parfaitement, leur routine se mettait en place même si pour Isaac vivre avec Stiles n'était jamais vivre dans la routine.

Pendant la journée, ses compagnons de meute en apprenaient un peu plus sur le chasseur, ses exploits culinaires qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche de certains, sa folie du ménage, ses exercices sportifs tous les matins et soirs, ses lectures, ses goûts en matière de films et en matière d'hommes, surtout Derek.

Cora aussi en apprenait plus sur Stiles mais ses informations venaient de son frère et elle commençait sérieusement à douter de l'hétérosexualité de son frangin, cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire mais elle aurait préféré qu'il ne se voile pas la face surtout en présence de l'abominable sorcière de l'ouest qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus verte de rage, elle se dirigeait plus vers Hulk que la mante religieuse.

Boyd ne pipait mot mais n'en pensait pas moins, du moment que son Alpha était heureux, le reste ou la personne avec qui il était, lui s'en foutait. Et surtout Stiles était un héro à ses yeux, il avait remis à sa place son professeur de biologie qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis deux ans et qui mettait en péril son envie de faire une grande université.

Kira et Malia s'était prise d'affection pour le jeune chasseur qui les aidait à faire face à quelques soucis personnels à cause de leur mise en couple, chacune des filles n'arrivait pas à faire face à des ajustements de comportements, Kira était trop soumise et introvertie et Malia trop animale et sans filtre de paroles, Stiles était devenu leur confident et psychologue matrimonial.

Scott avait trouvé grâce à lui le courage d'enfin avouer ses sentiments à la personne qui faisait vibrer son cœur depuis un an mais qu'il n'arrivait pas approcher de peur de se faire rembarrer. Il avait fallu que Stiles attrape la personne en question par le pantalon et qu'il l'emmène à Scott pour qu'il lui déballe ses forts sentiments pour lui. Il s'agissait du nouveau jeune joueur de Lacrosse, Liam. Depuis le jeune Omega Liam Dunbar ne quittait plus son petit-ami et son papa émissaire.

Lydia, Erica et Alison n'avaient besoin de rien, sauf une chose, une chose qu'elle attendait avec impatience, surtout que l'une d'elles avait surpris Stiles et son locataire en pleine séance de …

 **LCQMALODL**

La maison au bord du lac que possédait la famille Martin était méconnaissable, transformée en maison du far West, la cour extérieure était décorée avec de grandes cabanes en bois façon saloon et de la musique country sifflotait dans l'air.

Derek était hypnotisé par cet être qui dansait devant lui, mais surtout il était furieux contre Peter et Scott, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi furieux, son loup était en symbiose avec ses sentiments.

S'il avait su avant que Stiles était un jeune champion de danse country en duo avec Lydia, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait parié avec le chasseur mais surtout ça lui aurait évité de se faire encore ridiculiser.

Plus loin derrière une fenêtre donnant dans l'une des grandes cabanes, une femme observait avec attention le manège qui se déroulait devant elle et cela lui donna des nausées, elle était écœurée et dégoûtée, elle allait devoir tout recommencer, la mort, le feu, les hurlements raisonnaient dans sa tête.

_ J _e vais devoir encore faire le ménage._

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
